The Protected Plan
by Mebus
Summary: There's a new plan to take Harry in his fifth year. What does that have to do with the new Slytherin girl? Will Ron and Hermione ever realize what right in front of them(R/H)? Quidditch, girls, and sarcasm, it's Harry's fifth year. Please r/r
1. The Queen of Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, excpet for Charlotte Snow. All other characters, places and events belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers. No money is being made through the making of this story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Queen of Rock,  
  
As the Hogwart's Express rattled along, students of the school of witchcraft and wizardry were busy milling about, greeting old friends, and talking about the year to come. It was a different story for Harry Potter though, whose mind seemed elsewhere.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron his best friend as he prodded the boy back to reality.  
  
"Wha-huh?" answered Harry.  
  
"Nothing, it just looked as though you were about to keel over or something,"  
  
The boys were interrupted by the sound of their compartment opening, and Hermione stepping in with a girl behind her neither of them had ever seen before.  
  
"Ron, Harry, this is Charlotte Snow, she's just moved here from Canada," said Hermione as she brought the girl forward.  
  
Charlotte Snow had red hair to rival the Weasleys, and blue eyes. She had head-phones around her neck, and was wearing a black t-shirt with silver letters displaying "The Legendary Queen of Rock"  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Charlotte confidently.  
  
"Hi," said Harry, his voice a little higher than he had intended it to be.  
  
"Fancy yourself pebble royalty then?" said Ron.  
  
"Well I see you're not familiar with muggle music then are you?" asked Charlotte moving closer to Ron.  
  
"N-not really," clearly, this wasn't the answer Ron was expecting.  
  
"Well then, Here's a little lesson called 'Serial Joe'," offered Charlotte, removing the headphones from around her neck and placing them on Ron's head.  
  
"Charlotte, I'm afraid we're too close to Hogwarts for you CD player to work," said Hermione knowledgeably.  
  
"Oh don't worry Herm, I've enchanted it so it works on magic now, and not batteries," Charlotte added with a dismissive wave of her hand, and she pressed play.  
  
"Sorry, what exactly is 'Serial Joe'?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's a Canadian rock band," said Charlotte.  
  
Ron removed the head-phones and said, "It's awful loud, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, thats the great part about it all," said Charlotte enthusiastically.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Ron, handing Charlotte back her head-phones.  
  
"Oh, we're nearing Hogwarts," said Charlotte looking out the window, "I had better go change into my robes." With that, Charlotte left the compartment.  
  
"Hermione, where did you meet her?" asked Harry.  
  
"In Diagon-Alley, we met at Flourish and Blotts. She's awful strange isn't she? The whole time there, she couldn't stop talking about Canada, and how nice it is there," answered Hermione .  
  
"If it's so nice there, than why'd she move to Britain?" inquired Ron.  
  
"She said her mum moved on account of all the You-Know- Who business, we need all the ministry members we can get."  
  
Just then, a whistle sounded, informing them they had arrived.  
  
*************  
  
The Great Hall was decorated as usual for the opening of the school year. Harry looked around and could see Charlotte being steered by Proffesor McGonagall towards the front to be sorted along with the first-years. Dumbeldore stood up.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that we have recieved a new student this year, her name is Charlotte Snow, and she will be going into fifth year. Please treat her as best you can," said Dumbledore eyeing the Slytherin table.  
  
Once all the first-years had been sorted, it was Charlotte's turn. Rather shakily she placed the sorting hat on her head, and sat their silently for a good three minutes before the hat shouted,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Smiling rather enjoyably, she went to the Slytherin table and sat herself between Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, as a thunderous applause went up at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Time for the feast!" declared Dumbledore, and the golden plates filled with food.  
  
"Shame she went to Slytherin, she seems like a nice girl," offered George, sighing.  
  
"I was *sure* she'd be in Gryffindor," said Hermione, "I was starting to like her."  
  
"Seems as though she's taking quite a liking to Malfoy," said Ron between bites of his apple, gesturing towards Malfoy and Charlotte's animated conversation at the Slytherin table.  
  
"He'll have her evil by the end of the week, he will," said Harry.  
  
"Oh I hope not," said Hermione, "I couldn't deal with another nasty Slytherin."  
  
The remainder of the feast was uneventful, ending with the newly appointed prefect, Hermione leading the first-years up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
*************  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going over their timetables.  
  
"Oh isn't this a fantastic way to start the year," said Ron sarcastically, "Double Potions with the Slytherins." Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh it'll be horrible, Snape'll still be fuming about Professor Lupin returning as The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said Hermione.  
  
Breakfast ended, and the three trudged out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at their usual table, and Draco Malfoy swaggered in, with Charlotte alongside him, and they both seemed rather amused about something.  
  
"They seem happy don't they?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy's even forgot to torment us," commented Ron.  
  
"I think you spoke too soon," said Harry, as Charlotte and Malfoy walked over to their table.  
  
"Well hello Potter," said Malfoy spitting out the last word as though it were disgusting to utter it, but before Malfoy could insult him, Snape walked into the classroom.  
  
"Everyone to their seats, go on,"  
  
Malfoy sneered at Harry, Ron and Hermione, and went with Charlotte to sit down.  
  
"Pardon me if I skip the pleasantries, but lets get down to business," said Snape bitterly.  
  
"He does seem hacked off about something," said Ron.  
  
"WEASLEY! Talking in class,thats ten points from Gryffindor!" Yelled Snape, and Ron gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Now I don't suppose anyone could tell me what the main ingredient in an invisibility potion is?" asked Snape.  
  
As usual, Hermione's hand shot up into the air, but not before Charlotte's did.  
  
"Yes, miss....," said Snape.  
  
"Miss Charlotte Snow sir, and the main ingredient in an invisibility potion is the moly flower," said Charlotte curtly.  
  
"Nicely done Miss Snow, take five points for Slytherin," said Snape, seeming impressed.  
  
Hermione, looking hurt, took her hand down.  
  
"Now today we will be brewing this potion, so everyone open your textbooks to page 33, and I'll pair you up... Granger, you work with Snow, Malfoy, with Potter, Weasley, you work with Longbottom..." Snape continued until all the students were paired up. The students moved to their partners and began preparing ingredients.  
  
Harry and Malfoy worked in silence, as did the rest of the class, until the silence was broken by Hermione,  
  
"Charlotte, you're adding the lizard's tongue too early, it is supposed to be added after the potion has been brought to a boil."  
  
"If you'll check the cauldron sitting right in front of you, maybe you'll notice that the potion is boiling you great blind--"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione shortly.  
  
The Slytherins burst out laughing, with Malfoy as no exception.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," said Harry  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Potter, your world just came crashing down around you, your girlfriend was just showed up by the new girl," said Malfoy with a chuckle.  
  
"Shes not my girlfriend, and she was not just showed up."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure Potter," said Malfoy, still laughing.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Snape, "You will all be silent for the rest of the period-- LONGBOTTOM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" Snape was referring Neville and Ron's overflowing cauldron, "You imbecile! Detention!"  
  
No one seemed phased by Snape's outburst, as it was a regular occurance for Neville to mess up in Snape's potions class. Neville spent the rest of the period cleaning up his mess which left Ron to sit at their table doing nothing.  
  
Potions ended, and the students filed out and went on their way to lunch. Hermione looked ashamed.  
  
"It's not that bad Herm," said Ron soothingly.  
  
"Yes, it is! Whenever Charlotte is around, I seem to want to try to prove her wrong... but it always backfires!" said Hermione hotly.  
  
"Well maybe you should just accept that she may be better at some things than you..." said Harry cautiously.  
  
Hermione shot Harry a look that reminded him of dragon ready to attack,  
  
"No-no she isn't! Theres something about her... something evil, and I'm going to find out what it is..."  
  
*************  
  
That evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall for Dinner when Charlotte came running up behind them.  
  
"You- guys- come- now!" she said panting.  
  
"And why should we little miss Malfoy's-best-friend?" asked Hermione scathingly.  
  
"Herm... Your mouths open, sounds coming out... This is never good..." said Charlotte, feigning surprise.  
  
Ron snorted, meanwhile Harry said, "Alright, thats enough Charlotte, now why should we trust you?" asked Harry while Hermione gave Charlotte a glowering look.  
  
"Because Neville's gone and almost gotten himself killed... You people were unfortunately the first people I saw... Now you can either come with me, or we can continue to talk while Neville hangs suspended 50 feet above the floor after attempting a levitation charm on himself!" yelled Charlotte.  
  
With that, the four of them were off down the corridor with Charlotte in the lead.  
  
They dashed up the stairs to the second floor and found Neville, as Charlotte had described him. Neville was indeed suspended upside down fifty feet above the floor, wand in hand.  
  
"Neville!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Help, please..." squeaked Neville.  
  
Hermione immediately rounded on Charlotte.  
  
"You did this didn't you?" accused Hermione, waving a finger at Charlotte.  
  
"Um, no. I didn't, as a mattter of fact, I was coming through from astronomy to go to dinner, and found Neville here. I would magic him down myself, but I'd have to catch him if I did, and I'd rather not, so I decided to get someone else. Honestly, I don't care what happens to him... I'm really only here as part of my own sick, twisted amusement in watching you squirm because I'm so much better at things than you!" shouted Charlotte.  
  
"Oh no you're not! I've had about enough of you! I know you're not as perfect as everyone says! There's something evil about you! And I intend to figure out what it is!" screamed Hermione.  
  
This was too much for Charlotte, she doubled over into peals of laughter, and after a moment stood back up, catching her breath, "Right Herm, I'm extremely nasty and evil... My whole purpose of coming to Hogwarts was to show you up, and impress the little teachers... Oooh, all cower before my evil plan! For I will surely destroy the world indefinitely with my knowledge of how to lift feathers and turn quills into spaghetti!" Charlotte remarked sarcastically, then descended again into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
" Oh sod off," said Ron.  
  
All Hermione could do was look daggers at Charlotte's head.  
  
"Fine, if you want it that way," said Charlotte preparing to walk away.  
  
"Umm... sorry to interrupt, but guys... help..." squeaked a voice from above.  
  
The four of them looked up.  
  
"Oh right!" Charlotte snapped her fingers, "Well then, I said I'd help," she said taking out her wand, "Finite Incantatem!" Charlotte said, pointing her wand at Neville. Charlotte sauntered away down the corridor. Neville stayed suspended for a split second, then plummeted downwards.  
  
"Neville!" Harry screamed, "Doucus concretus!" he bellowed, softening the floor with his spell.  
  
Neville landed with a thump.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Neville.  
  
"She's a right nightmare that one!" Said Hermione, then she walked toward the Great Hall, still grumbling. 


	2. The invisible informer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, excpet for Charlotte Snow. All other characters, places and events belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers. No money is being made through the making of this story.  
  
Part Two: The invisible informer;  
  
Over the next few days, it was all Hermione could do to stop herself killing Charlotte with her bare hands. A round of sarcastic remarks were exchanged in the halls every day, and when the Gryffindors had classes with the Slytherins, there seemed to be two sides to the feuding... Even Malfoy was getting in on it.  
  
"Ha! That Charlotte... She makes torturing the mudblood so much easier, I barely have to say a word!" Malfoy was overheard saying to Crabbe and Goyle one afternoon during Care of Magical Creatures. The rivalry between Charlotte and Hermione was more popular than the one between Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, you know you're loads smarter than she is," said Ron soothingly.  
  
"I know that Ron, but it isn't that which bothers me, its her... I'm telling you, there is something awry about her. Does anyone even know her background, or her school before she came here, ar anything about her family?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, there is nothing unusual about Charlotte, shes just another mean girl, she's just got a brain larger than the average Slytherin," added Harry.  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a free period, so they decided to visit Hagrid before lunch. They knocked on the door, and as usual, Fang the boarhound started barking madly from the other side. Harry knocked again and Hagrid openend the door.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," said Hermione.  
  
"Hello you three, haven' seen yeh in a while," said Hagrid cheerily.  
  
They walked into the hut and sat themselves down at Hagrid's large wooden scrubbed table while he bustled around making tea.  
  
"Hagrid, have you noticed anything strange about that Slytherin girl, Charlotte Snow?" asked Hermione innocently.  
  
"Oh come on, not this *again*!" said Ron irritably.  
  
"Not what?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"It's just that Hermione is convinced there's something evil about her," answered Ron.  
  
"Well other than the fact that she knows more about snodwallers than me, naw, nuthins evil about 'er," said Hagrid, setting out tea cups.  
  
"Fine, if no one believes me, I'll just have to figure it out on my own!" said Hermione huffily.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of their visit talking about upcoming quidditch, and things.  
  
**************  
  
Over the next week, the feud continued, getting even nastier, if at all possible. During a homework session in the library with Harry and Ron, Hermione finished her History of Magic essay (The impact the four founders of Hogwarts had on the goblin rebellion of 1157) early and decided to venture to the back of the library to pick up some books for a little light reading. She was thumbing through one of the shelves when Hermione heard a voice coming from the other side of the section,  
  
"No, no I haven't found much else out sir," said the voice, "But I intend to as soon as possible."  
  
Hermione leaned closer to the shelf, and peeked through a gap in the books, but saw no one.  
  
"Yes.... Yes I understand... No, I never thought of that... Sure, I'll visit Gryffindor tonight and stand guard at his dorm..."  
  
Hermione recognized the voice as Charlottes!  
  
"Alright then sir, I'll report back to you tomorrow, same time, same place... Good then, over and out..."  
  
Hermione had to stifle a squeal of delight. There was something strange about her after all! But who could she stand guard for tonight? Hermione contemplated these thoughts as she crept back to the table where Ron and Harry were sitting. She had to tell them about it! 'But no', she thought,' They'd never believe me, I'll just have to hide in the common room and see if which Gryffindor she's guarding'.  
  
"No interesting books eh?" inquired Ron when Hermione came back into view. Just then Hermione realized she had forgotten what she went to the back of the library for-- a book!  
  
"Um no, I realized I had already read all the books in that section..." answered Hermione quickly.  
  
"Alright then," said Harry yawning, "It's getting late, we'd better head back up."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione smiling. 'This time tomorrow, I can expose Charlotte for what she really is!' She thought while gathering her books.  
  
"What're you smiling about?" Ron asked playfully.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Hermione answered smiling more broadly.  
  
*************  
  
That night, the fifth year Gryffindor boys were getting into bed when,  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I've forgotten my Divination chart in the common room!" cried Ron.  
  
Harry opened up the hangings from his four poster," Don't worry 'bout it mate, we'll get it in the morning on our way to breakfast," said Harry sleepily.  
  
"No, I'll go down and get it now, it'll only take a sec," said Ron going out the door.  
  
In the common room, Hermione was already waiting for Charlotte. Being a prefect, she could always claim she heard noises or something if anyone caught her. A noise startled her and she immediately jumped behind one of the overstuffed couches. But it wasn't Charlotte she heard, it was Ron coming down the stairs froom his dorm. Damn! thought Hermione. But another sound startled Hermione out of her thoughts, 'That must be Charlotte coming through the portrait hole! Ron is going to ruin everything'! she thought. Stealthily, she came out of her hiding place and pulled Ron back with her hand over his mouth. He immediately tried to scream, but Hermione's hand muffled the sound.  
  
"Shhhh! Ron, it's me Hermione, we've got to hide!" she whispered, pulling him backward behind the couch.  
  
Just then, Charlotte came through the portrait hole. Hermione took her hand off of Ron's mouth.  
  
"What's she-" attempted Ron, but Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth again. Hermione put a finger to her lips and pulled her hand off Ron's mouth. He got the idea and shut his mouth and looked over to where Charlotte was. She had her wand out and backed up against the wall before the stairs to the fifth year boys dorm.  
  
"Whats she doing here?" whispered Ron to Hermione. Hermione whispered back to him explaining the events in the library.  
  
"Hmmm, thats interesting..." He said mockingly rubbing his chin.  
  
"Stop that!" Hermione giggled, "She'll hear us!"  
  
But it was too late, Charlotte jumped and dive-rolled over the back of the couch landing on top of Ron.  
  
Ron tried to yell but Charlotte was already sitting on his chest left hand over his throat, knees on his elbows, and wand pointed at his face.  
  
"Holy friggin--!" said Charlotte, making an exasperated noise, "What the flippin hell are you two doing down here at this time of night?" she smirked, "Or am I interrupting a secret rendezvous perhaps?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come off it!" said Hermione, "We're not the ones trespassing in another house's common room at a ridiculous hour of the night!"Hermione glared at Charlotte, "And wipe that smirk off your face, we're down here for the same reason you are! I overheard you in the library talking to your accomplice!"  
  
This immediately made Charlotte's face split into a grin, "Well Granger, I wondered how long it would take you to blow my cover," she said.  
  
There converstion was interrupted by Ron making a noise.  
  
"Oh right," she said, "sorry, forgot about you." Charlotte got off of Ron and pocketed her wand.  
  
"What cover exactly is it I'm blowing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, thats for me to know, and you to find out..." she answered in a singsong voice, "But anyway, all I can tell you is that I'm here to stop someone from coming in here, I cannot tell you whom I am working for, or who I am protecting. I don't know how this person will get in here, but I suspect floo powder, or for them to just barge in like I did."  
  
"And why are you telling us all this?" asked Ron.  
  
Charlotte gave him an exasperated look,"Because you're both going to help me, and you will NOT tell anyone about this... Dumbledore doesn't even know, so I don't want you spreading rumours, where you're concerned, I'm still mean nasty Slytherin Charlotte who is ever so much smarter than Hermione."  
  
"Hey!" cried Hermione, "You are not smarter than me! Atleast I have the sense not to go around with that sliny git, Malfoy!"  
  
Charlotte laughed,"You think I do that on purpose? The only reason I hang around with him is because--" Charlotte stopped, "I'm afraid that's classified information."  
  
"Alright, alright," said Ron,"So what exactly is it you want us to help you with?"  
  
"As I told you, someones going to try to get in here and get something from someone, I need you two to hide in a corner, and petrify them when they come in," Charlotte said while gettin up, "And go quickly, now!"  
  
Charlotte walked back to where she was before, backed against the wall next to the fifth year boys dormitory.  
  
"On second thought," Charlotte said, "I want you two in different corners, I can't risk you getting distracted."  
  
Ron came out of the corner where he was with Hermione and went into another one. They waited silently for about 5 minutes before a brown barn owl came fluttering through an open window and landed on the coffee table, the owl then immediately transfigured into a man wearing a black cloak with an embroidered golden feather with a red "P" on it.  
  
"Now!" whispered Charlotte to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They all stepped out of their corners and pointed their wands at the stranger, "Petrificus Totalus!" they yelled together.  
  
The man was instantly petrified, and fell over onto the ground.  
  
"That was excellent!" said Ron. Charlotte walked over to the man to examine him. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
"Who is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No idea," said Charlotte  
  
"Look at his cloak!" said Ron, "He must be from the 'Order Of the Phoenix'!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Charlotte poking the embroidery on the mans cloak, "Their cloaks are a lot nicer than this, and it isn't likely he'd go around wearing it like he wanted people to know about it. No, I think he was going to say he was from there to lure Ha-" Charlotte stopped abruptly,"To lure the person I am protecting out of his or her bed," she finished quickly.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Hermione, "You were protecting Harry weren't you!"  
  
"Umm, I am not at liberty to disclose that information," said Charlotte crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh come on, it's obvious isn't it?" said Hermione, "Who else would be worth protecting from someones seemingly evil plans?"  
  
"Uh, guys, you might want to have a look at who this is," said Ron pulling the mans hood off.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, "Who is that?" she asked.  
  
"It looks like Crabbe's dad, I recognize him from platform 9 3/4," said Ron.  
  
"But isn't he a Death Eater?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is..." said Charlotte.  
  
"Well, that settles it then," said Ron,"It looks like we need to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"No! We can't!" cried Charlotte, "This is a top secret mission! I'll talk to my boss and get some people to take him out of here."  
  
Charlotte pulled out a vial filled with mysterious blue liquid, and drank it. She turned invisible immediately.  
  
"Charlotte, where'd you go?" asked Ron looking around.  
  
"I'm over to your right, but I need to be invisible to talk to my boss," she answered, "So quiet down, he doesn't know that you know about me."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione.  
  
"Umm... Hello, boss.... Yes, yes its me, Charlotte... Yeah I've got him here now, he's been petrified... So, send some people over here ASAP... Oh, he was an animagus... He came through the window, alright, I'll report back again tomorrow... Over and out ." Charlotte finished her transmission and popped back in to visibility.  
  
"You two need to hide again, or you can just go back to bed, your choice if you want to see him leave or not," said Charlotte, "It might be interesting to watch, I can never predict what they'll do next."  
  
Hermione and Ron shot each other uncertain looks, "Can't hurt to see it..." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, why not..." said Ron.  
  
"Alright, you two go settle yourselves in a corner, they'll be here in a second or two," said Charlotte walking over to the window.  
  
Hermione and Ron backed into a corner, and a few seconds later there was a rustling at the window, and it appeared to admit a yellow sparkling tornado that shifted in, and tore through the room, picking up the petrified body of Crabbe, and swirling it back out again, dissapearing into the night sky. Hermione and Ron looked thunderstruck at the mess that was left in the common room. Chairs were overturrned, the sofa was standing on it's end, and the coffee table was precariously ballanced on the mantle of the fireplace.  
  
"Blimey," said Ron heatedly, "How the hell are we supposed to clean this up?"  
  
"I'm surprised no one's come down already to inspect what all the noise was about," said Hermione, righting a chair.  
  
"Hmmm, I know, Oh well... I'll be off," said Charlotte moving toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh no you won't," said Ron angrily," You have to help clean this mess up!"  
  
Charlotte laughed," Ha, right Weasley, I'm going to stay and help you clean up when my bed is waiting for me in my dorm, all nice and fluffy," said Charlotte airily, "But before I leave, You. Cannot. Tell. Harry. About. This," she scolded.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because if he finds out, he'll go looking for trouble... You know he will, and while I'm here, no one can hurt him." said Charlotte gravely, "See you in the morning."  
  
With that, she swept through the portrait hole letting it slam shut behind her.  
  
"Well that was a surprise," said Ron to Hermione as they continued to clean up the room.  
  
"Hmm... You don't seem to remember my preoccupation over the last weeks, in looking to see what Charlotte was really all about," Hermione added.  
  
"Herm, this isn't really an appropriate time for I-told- you-so's," said Ron irately.  
  
"It is not an I-told-you-so, if you are so inclined to know... It's a trust-me-next-time, and don't question everything I do, because you know I'm usually right, and you just can't accept the fact that all people may not be exactly what they seem, and you cannot go around trusting everyone who comes along! And another thi--" Hermione was cut off by Ron's hand on her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, calm. Down," said Ron slowly," We have to clean this up before people come to see what the noise was about."  
  
"Fine," she said, "Come help me with this couch."  
  
Help was definitely needed with the couch. It was tipped up on its side with the top side of it brushing against a leg of the coffee table that was on the mantle. Ron walked over and surveyed the damage.  
  
"We need to get this coffe table off the fireplace first," said Ron pointing to it.  
  
"Alright, If I magic that down can you hold the couch still, because the two things are holding eachother up, and we don't want you squashed under the thing," said Hermione taking out her wand.  
  
"OK, on the count of three...... one...... two...... three!"  
  
Hermione uttered a spell and the table eased off the mantle piece and floated down to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Ron however, was having more than a little trouble holding up the couch. He struggled, and gave a strangled cry before stumbling backward, letting the couch crash downwards. On his way down, he managed to grab hold of a handfull of Hermione's robes, pulling her down with him.  
  
"Well, its good you were strong enough to hold up that couch Ron, otherwise we would have had a right disaster on our hands," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Oi, shut it you, that thing weighs a ton!" he replied loudly.  
  
During their bickering, both of them conveniently had forgotten that they were still lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Whether it was because of the falling furniture, or the magnitude of the sounds of Ron and Hermione's argument, almost the whole house had awoken and come down to investigate the noise.  
  
"Oh come on, atleast I have the sense not to be fooled by cheap robes into thinking an unspeakable would come into the common room for some evil plan!" said Hermione, though the effect of her statement wasn't a serious one and the both of them lay in peals of laughter on the floor, oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by tousle-haired surprised looking people.  
  
"Wow, I knew both of your hormones were raging for eachother, but I never thought it would grow to the point where you'd tear apart the common room," said a grinning Seamus Finnigan, shocking Hermione and Ron back to reality.  
  
Everyone around them started sniggering as they broke apart, faces crimson, and got up hastily straightening their robes unnecissarily.  
  
"Umm, as a prefect, I was merely, umm, oh forget it, I'm going to bed!" said Hermione sounding frustrated.  
  
Hermione walked up the girls staircases to her dorm.  
  
"So Ron, what were you two doing here at such a late hour?" Asked a grinning Fred.  
  
"Well, if you absoloutely need to know, we were in fact doing homework, for uhh, ahem, a.... class...." he trailed off.  
  
"When you think of it, tell me which class it was, 'cause I want to sign up!" said George.  
  
Harry emerged from the crowd, evidently having just come down.  
  
"Whass goin on?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Harry! You missed the show! Ron, can we expect a repeat performance tomorrow night?" asked Dean Thomas.  
  
"Oh sod off! I'm going to bed," said Ron, as he walked through the parting crowd.  
  
"Hey wait! What about the mess?" asked a fifth year from the crowd.  
  
Ron stomped back, turned the last chair right side up again, then walked back up the staircase without a word.  
  
"Alright everyone, back to bed!" clapped another prefect.  
  
The crowd parted, and tredded quietly back to their respective staircases.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry refrained from asking Ron and Hermione about their 'incident' the evening before, having seen it coming a long way away. As he approached the table, Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed voices, apparently debating over something.  
  
"But you heard what she said! It's official ministry business! We can't go around blowing her cover!" whispered Hermione fervently.  
  
"But she didn't say she was from the ministry! For all we know she could be in You-Know-Who's inner circle, and Crabbe was used as a decoy to fool us!" Ron replied.  
  
"But she didn't know we'd be down there spying on her did she? She only discovered us in the common room, and at the library, she said she had to protect someone! And we know its obviously Harry!"  
  
"Who's protecting me from Voldemort?" asked Harry casually, sitting down beside Ron, and taking a piece of toast from a pile on the table.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry! Don't do that, I nearly fell off my chair!" said Ron shakily.  
  
"I suggest we go for a walk before class. We can't keep this from you any longer," said Hermione sighing.  
  
They agreed, and got up from the table. On their way out, they were spotted by Charlotte sitting at the Slytherin table, feigning interest at something Malfoy said.  
  
"......... So anyway, I was looking down at the bloke in my dungeon, and I says to him, I says, ' What the bloody hell did you think you were doing tresspassing on Malfoy property, now you've gone and gotten your legs blown off! And no! I don't want to buy any of your damn cookies!' So then he looks at me and says,--" Draco looked at Charlotte and saw her staring at Potter across the hall, walking out with Weasel and the mudblood. He decided to test her attention,  
  
"So, He says to me, 'Wow Draco, I love your pink frock, it looks better on you than it did on that alligator that was dancing in it a minute earlier.' Charlotte, luv, are you even listening to me?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, that's nice, Draco, I gotta go, I'll see you in class," said Charlotte, and she got up and followed them out without so much as a backward glance.  
  
Charlotte followed them out of the castle, a few paces behind, then took some invisibility potion, so she could follow them more closely.  
  
"....... So what you're saying, is that Charlotte really isn't going to this school to learn magic, she's here to protect me from some plan?" asked a bewildered Harry.  
  
'Damnit!' thought Charlotte, 'I knew they'd go running to Potter and tell him! I have got to put a stop to this!' Charlotte decided. She popped back into visibility, and sprang in front of the three.  
  
"So, what are you three out on a walk for? Scoping new locations for a hole for your family to live in Weasley? Or are you and the mudblood out looking for more room to roll around, whats wrong? Common room not big enough?" said Charlotte smirking.  
  
"Go jump in the lake, Snow!" said Ron, his face screwed up with anger.  
  
Charlotte took an imaginary notebook out of her pocket, pretended to open it up and frowned, "Sorry, I have killing myself scheduled in for next week... I guess you'll have to wait..." she said.  
  
"So whats all this rubbish I heard you talking about, something about me... in the Gryffindor common room?" she asked, looking innocent.  
  
"You know very well what we're talking about! Don't pretend you don't know!" accused Hermione.  
  
"Do you mean the same kind of pretending it takes for you to pretend not to know how to shut up?" asked Charlotte, "Or the same kind of pretending you don't know how to act properly in a public common room? Oh wait" she said slapping her forehead, " I believe you really don't know how to shut up, no amount of pretending could compensate for the fact that you deem it necessary to spread hillariously untrue rumours about me."  
  
Harry spoke up," I believe Ron and Hermione, I do not need your protection, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Right, ickle Harry, Harry's a big boy now!" Charlotte said in a high voice, "Whatever," and she walked away.  
  
"You do believe us though, right Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but we've got to prove it," Harry said, "We'll work something out later... We'd better go or we'll be late for History Of Magic."  
  
'What am I going to do now?' Charlotte thought to herself, 'My whole cover is blown! It'll take ages to repair the damage... I'll just have to be more careful, I have to execute this quickly, I'll need as much information I can squeeze out of Malfoy as I can get. Hmm, I should contact the boss soon, but in a more secluded place than the library.' Charlotte reasoned to herself on the way back to the castle. But she was jolted out of her thoughts when she bumped into something solid,  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Charlotte shouted, but then she saw it was Malfoy.  
  
"I heard you talking to them Charlotte," he said ingoring her outburst, "Those insults were classic."  
  
"Thank you," Charlotte replied thinking, 'I need to get on his good side'... "I just wish I could wipe that smile permenantly off Potter's face!" she said, feigning anger.  
  
"No need to worry about that, my father's plan will come into action soon, I'll tell you all about it after class," he said, smirking again.  
  
'Good job Char! Just don't screw it up now'! she thought to herself. She plastered her most mischevious smile on her face, and marched back up to the castle with Malfoy. 


	3. The young DE

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my own insanity. A/N; I wrote all these 3 chapters at one time, so if something was suggested in a review and I haven't replied or whatever, thats why.  
  
Part Three: The young DE, That evening, in the Slytherin common room, Malfoy sent Crabbe and Goyle away, telling them that apparently everything on the third floor had been transformed into chocolate, and that they shouldn't be fooled by its seemingly normal appearance, and that they indeed should go right ahead and bite chunks out of the banisters. Being the complete idiots they were, they raced for the portait hole, and scarpered away. Charlotte couldn't keep herself from laughing at Malfoy's stroke of brilliance, and it was a good few minutes before she was ready to talk again.  
  
"So, whats this brilliant plan of your father's to get rid of Potter for good?" she asked.  
  
"Patience," said Malfoy, "Lets go over here, I don't want to be overheard..." He took Charlottes hand and led her over to two overstuffed green chairs in a corner.  
  
'He has my hand!!!!! Remember, its for the good of the wizarding world... Don't get caught up in complications of your mission!' she told herself fiercely. Her face was rapt with attention.  
  
"Now, whats going to happen is that father is sending another death eater to Hogwarts undercover. He hasn't even told me who it is yet... He was ever so dissapointed after the last plan failed, we should've known that that idiot Crabbe couldn't handle something as important as that... Anyway, the undercover person is going to be our age. So if someone comes to the school soon, we'll know who it is," Malfoy told her quietly.  
  
"How does he plan on getting Potter out of the castle? And what is going too happen to him when he is?" asked Charlotte eagerly.  
  
"Hmmm... I've told you, I don't know everything about the plan, but he will be taken out of the castle somehow, and when he is, Voldemort is going to force the Dark Mark on him. I've been told that Potter is a very powerful wizard, and he may grow to be more powerful than the Dark Lord himself... I highly doubt that, but eh, they want Potter on the Dark side. If it were up to me, I'd just skewer 'im right through that stupid scar of his, and be done with it," he said dissmisively.  
  
"Oh, of course you're right Draco, the world would be so much better without stupid Potter and his friends in it. But speaking of his friends, how do you suppose this undercover person will be able to wrench their way into the 'Dynamic Trio'? They're inseperable!" said Charlotte,  
  
"I suppose you're right, but hey, we can play on Potter's weaknesses I guess," said Malfoy.  
  
"That is supposing he has any," added Charlotte.  
  
********************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had given up on trying to get Charlotte to admit she was there to protect Harry, and soon forgot about it with Christmas on the way. It was mid December, and the three of them went down to the Great Hall for dinner after a rather long and gruelling Care of Magical Creatures lesson (Hagrid insisted on them digging through the snow to recover the burrowing dragon-snaps that Neville had accidentally set loose). Tired and hungry, they trudged into the Great Hall expecting the plates already to be full, as they were late having to change out of their snow soaked robes, only to find the golden plates still empty, and Dumbledore standing up at the head table. They hurried to their seats just as Dumbledore started speaking.  
  
"Taking into account the appeal of last year's Yule Ball, we have decided to host another one this year, in light of all the happenings relating to the rise of Voldemort. This year, all those in fourth year and above are allowed, but you may invite a younger student if you wish,"  
  
Excited murmurs started to get louder, but Dumbledore waved his hand for silence again.  
  
"Also, this year we have a special treat. The teachers will not be doing the decorating, but the students will be. A commitee will be established, made up of fourth and fifth year students, and a theme chosen, which may or may not have to do with Christmas. A student from the Wizard's School of Art and Design has come to volunteer her expertise and to head the operation. Please allow me to introduce, Miss Maxine Battersby!"  
  
A girl of fifteen entered through the side door. She had Dark hair with blue streaks in it, fair skin and hazel eyes (A/N; I don't know where she came from, she isn't based on anyone if you're wondering). She was wearing robes of deep blue. Polite applause arose from the students.  
  
"Now Miss Battersby, we hope to show you a good time here at Hogwarts. There is boarding space in each of the houses, so you may choose which one to stay in by sitting at a table," said Dumbledore waving her forward. She paused for a moment, surveying the tables, then chose the one furthest away from her, which just so happened to be Gryffindor. They applauded again, and Maxine sat down gracefully at the far end of the table, right next to Harry.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," answered Harry.  
  
"So, Maxine-" interjected Hermione  
  
"Call me Max," she said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Alright, Max, I've heard a lot about your school, it sounds fascinating. Is it true that you cannot choose to go there, but you have to be chosen?" asked Hermione looking interested.  
  
"Yes, you have to be born with certain talents, although you can turn down the invitation and choose to go to Hogwarts. Our school is only for those people interested in a career in art and design." she answered patiently.  
  
"So Max," said Ron, "Do you have any ideas so far about the ball? I mean I'll be satisfied with whatever, s'long as its got nothing to do with pink..." he finished uncertainly.  
  
Max laughed a little and said, "Don't worry, I hate pink. By the way, I didn't happen to catch your names..."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, "And this is Ron weasley," she said beckoning to Ron, "And Harry Potter," she finished waving toward Harry.  
  
"Well I look froward to seeing you all on the list of people signing up," said Max sternly.  
  
Before the three were given time to object, the glittering plates filled with food, and everyone started eating.  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall there was a notice accompanied by a blank sheet of parchment. The notice wass there telling all students in fourth and fifth year who wished to participate in the ball preparations to put their names down, and it was on a first come first serve basis so those who wish to sign up should do so quickly. Ron, being the tallest of the three, noticed the parchment first, and they all walked over to it.  
  
"I reckon we should sign up... Max already expects us to," said Ron.  
  
"Might be fun, " added Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione, "We really should be using that extra time for revision, the O.W.L.'s are coming up!"  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, at least come to the meeting today, then we'll decide," said Ron putting his name down.  
  
"And look," said Harry, "The meeting's scheduled for right smack in the middle of double potions this afternoon." (A/N; I know they seem a little OOC here, but lets pretend for the sake of the story that they really want to help with this stupid ball thingy) The three of them put their names down, and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was watching Potter, Weasley and Granger with a bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
"I really didn't expect them to fall for it this easily," he said to Charlotte who was sitting beside him.  
  
"I know," said Charlotte, "So this Max girl... She's not really from that design school?"  
  
"Oh yes she is, how else do you suppose she could've pulled one over on Dumbledore? She just so happens to be the daughter of Jonathan Battersby, he's a high ranking Death Eater.... Even higher than Father," said Malfoy.  
  
"You know Draco, I think we should sign up too, to keep an eye on the plan... Maybe even help it along a little bit," Charlotte said mischeviously.' And so I can keep an eye on Potter, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid'... she thought.  
  
"Ball decorating? Me?" said Malfoy incredulously," I don't think so... You go right on ahead though. It might be a help for me to keep Father posted directly on the situation. You can be my spy."  
  
"Alright then, I'll sign up on our way out," said Charlotte helping herself to some bacon.  
  
The meeting was set for 3:30pm, so very reluctantly, Professor Snape reluctantly let those students who signed up, to leave and go to the meeting being held in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"First order of business," said Max looking at her sheet, "Anyone not willing to give up some evenings should leave now. Exceptions include only quidditch and evening Astronomy classes."  
  
Twelve people got up and left.  
  
"Also," she continued, "Anyone colour-blind or dyslexic should also leave now."  
  
One person got up and left.  
  
"And finally, anyone who is afraid of heights should leave now," said Max.  
  
Neville got up and left.  
  
After the first order of business, there were 14 people sitting at the table;  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlotte, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Colin Creevey, Emily, Laura(A/N;Those two are people I made up to be in fourth year), and Max.  
  
"Well, not a bad turnout," said Max, "Although I have to say, I expected more people to come. I've got to wonder why only Gryffindors and one Slytherin showed up."  
  
"Maybe we aren't a very design-oriented school," offered Seamus.  
  
Max reached into a bag beside her chair and pulled out some swatches. She placed these in the center of the table, "These are some ideas for colours I had... But first we need to decide on a theme. Has anyone got any ideas?" she asked.  
  
The table remained silent.  
  
"Nothing?..." inquired Max, "Well then, umm, everyone think of their favourite thing in the world,a and tell me what it is."  
  
"Rabbits," said Lavender.  
  
"Pictures," said Colin.  
  
"Leather trousers," said Charlotte. Everyone gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"What? You'd be saying that too if you'd seen Draco in them," she continued indignantly(A/N;Thank you, Cassandra Claire).  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. When it all had subsided, Max continued,  
  
"Anyway... Does anyone else have any ideas?"  
  
"Quidditch," said Harry. A murmur of interest rose at the table.  
  
"That's actually a really great idea, I can see that working," said Max, "So, if no one else has any further suggestions, I say we go full steam ahead with the quidditch theme."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"It's settled then," said Max happily, "We'll use Harry's quidditch idea, and that will be all for today. I'll post a meeting notice soon, and I'll see everyone in about a week."  
  
"This could be fun," said Hermione as they were heading back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't think you'd like to have a go at the quidditch theme," said Ron.  
  
"Yes, but it's no use in arguing with the majority, besides, it could be educational," continued Hermione.  
  
"Tuh," said Harry, "I'm more interested in whether or not we can pull it off before Christmas."  
  
********************  
  
On the morning of Hallowe'en the first quidditch match of the season was to be played between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and all attention was on the notice board which would be posted with the new keeper for Gryffindor's name. Many peple had tried out for the position including Ron, who was not eating a thing.  
  
"It'll be fine," said Hermione soothingly," You were easily the best one of the lot, you'll get the position for sure."  
  
Still, Ron refused to eat anything.  
  
At quarter past eight, Angelina Johnson, the newly appointed Gryffindor team captain strode into the Great Hall clutching a roll of parchment.  
  
"Can you guys go and check for me? I can't bear it," said Ron, turning away from the notice board.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, as he and Hermione got up from the table.  
  
They walked over to the notice board, but before they could get there, Charlotte jumped in front of them.  
  
"A word, Potter?" she said dragging him away from Hermione.  
  
Before he could even say a word, she turned to him and said, "Look, I know I've been a little all over the place with all this junk about me and my purpose for being here and stuff, but you've got to listen to me when I say that you musn't leave the grounds unless you're with me."  
  
Harry gave her a look that suggested she was insane.  
  
"You have to understand that I'm doing this for your own safety, and I cannot tell you anything else for fear of upsetting the school," she continued quickly.  
  
" Uh huh, right, and why exactly should I believe you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because you're likely to die if you don't," she answered without skipping a beat.  
  
"Whatever Charlotte," he said, and rejoined Hermione who was bobbing on her feet above a small group of people in front of the notice board.  
  
"He got it!" she said excitedly, "Harry, Ron's the new Keeper!"  
  
"Thats fantastic!" said Harry happily, "Lets go tell him!"  
  
They hurried back to where Ron was sitting to find him looking anxious.  
  
"Ro-on," said Hermione giddily, "Guess who's the new keeper for Gryffindor?"  
  
"It's Finnigan isn't it? Damnit! Why didn't I practise more over the summer?" said Ron angrily.  
  
"No, Ron" laughed Hermione, "It's not Seamus... It's you!"  
  
Ron jerked his head up from where it was resting on his arms.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She's telling the truth, mate," said Harry.  
  
Ron jumped up from the table, "This is brilliant! I could kiss you guys!"  
  
He got up from the table and started to do a jig, then pulled Hermione up with him and started spinning around with her. Then, quite unexpectedly, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the mouth. It was quick, and he was still smiling when he let go of her, then his facial expression changed quickly after he realized what he had done. His face went from ecstatic, to a sort of blind horror, then he went the colour of Gryffindor's scarlet quidditch robes. Hermione had suddenly gone very red too, as people started sniggering and talking, having noticed what just happened.  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at eachother, and Ron muttered a barely audible, "Blimey," then sat down slowly. Hermione touched her lips with her fingers, daring to believe what had just occured, then she too, sat down very slowly.  
  
Not a word was spoken as they all finished breakfast, the silence was sporadically broken by Harry's stifled laughter.  
  
When it was time to head down to the pitch, Hermione quietly bade them goodbye, pointedly avoiding Ron's eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell was I thinking?" said Ron shrilly as he and Harry headed to the change room, "What could bloody well possibly compel me to do that?"  
  
"Caught in the moment I guess," said Harry smirking.  
  
"Oi, you wipe that smirk off your face," said Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't help thinking about the quidditch match with my best friend as new Keeper," said Harry unconvincingly, then doubling over in laughter.  
  
Ron seemed to have gotten over what happened, as he regained his composure and made 3 spectacular saves, making the score 40-20 for Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor in posession now, as Katie Bell shoots across the pitch, pass to Alicia Spinnet-- nice swerve there-- come on Alicia, use your elbows!" commented the twin's friend Lee Jordan, "Alicia shoots... She SCORES!! Game now 50- 20 for Gryffindor!  
  
"Slytherin in posession now, as Pucey streaks up the pitch... Weasley hits a bludger toward him, but oh no! Missed im'. Pucey prepares to shoot-- Excellent save there by Ron Weasley Gryffindors brand new Keeper. Of course he's no stranger to a good performance," he snickered, "Wasn't even expecting something to follow the common room incident, but there he goes, outdoing himself with this mornings show stopper!"  
  
"Jordan, whatever are you talking about? Please keep the commentating to the game," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry professor, sorry," said Lee, "Anywho, Slytherin in possesion again-- Wait a second, I think Potter's seen the snitch! Yes, there he goes, closely followed by Malfoy. Come on Harry push that Firebolt! YES! YES! Coming out of a spectacular dive, Potter's done it again, he's got the snitch! Malfoy doesn't look too happy... That's right Malfoy go sulk in a corner."  
  
"Jordan....," said McGonagall angrily.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, so anyway, final score 200-20 for Gryffindor!" 


End file.
